


Don't Want To Close My Eyes

by morethanmending



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Family Feels, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanmending/pseuds/morethanmending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post ST: Beyond.  Shore leave is over and Hikaru is packed and ready to go.  Well, almost ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Want To Close My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "suitcase"

\---

Demora lay in bed, tucked beneath her covers and quilt, and watched as Daddy moved about the room, turning off the lamp, checking the window. The typical nighttime routine.

Papa stood in the doorway, shoulder leaned against the frame and arms crossed loosely over his chest. He winked at Demora as Daddy closed the blinds and pulled the curtains snug.

"There," he said, turning and moving to Demora's bedside. He knelt next to her and braced his elbows on the edge of the mattress. "No monster will be getting in here tonight."

Demora wiggled a hand out from beneath her blanket and Daddy took it, lifting it to his mouth to brush a soft kiss to her skin. She watched the shimmer and glow of his gold tunic, the command stripes on his wrist catching the bit of light spilling in from the hall. "You're packed?" she asked. She'd seen the duffle in his room. She knew what that meant.

Daddy nodded, his eyes losing some of their cheer. "Yeah," he said. "I'm heading out in a few hours. Long before you wake up."

"I could stay awake," Demora said, squeezing his fingers. "I could come with you."

Daddy smiled and bent low to touch his forehead to hers, noses brushing. "I wish you could come with me," he said, voice soft, sincere. "But Papa needs you. You wouldn't leave him alone, would you?"

Demora huffed. "Papa's a big boy," she said, matter of fact. "He can take care of himself."

Daddy chuckled and pressed closer, until her mattress squeaked under his weight and she could feel his warmth bleeding through the covers. "That's just what he wants you to think," he whispered, as though confiding a secret. "He wouldn't make it one day without you here to keep an eye on him and he knows it."

"I can hear you," Papa murmured.

"And he'll probably be extra cranky tomorrow morning, too," Daddy said, louder. 

"He's always cranky in the mornings," Demora returned.

Daddy grinned. "Don't I know it," he said. Hands cupped her face and Daddy kissed her mouth once, twice, before pulling back. Brown eyes stared down at her and a warm thumb traced the slope of her cheek. "I'll see you soon," he promised.

"How soon?" Demora asked, shifting under her blankets and pulling her teddy close.

"Soon," Daddy said. "And I'll comm every day that I can."

"Every day," she demanded.

"Every day that I can," Daddy repeated. Lifting her hand, he kissed it once more, held it to his mouth long enough that Demora began to relax into her pillow, eyelids growing heavy. She whined a little, the sound caught in her throat, and forced herself to stay awake. She didn't want to miss this. She couldn't fall asleep now. The next time she woke Daddy would be gone.

"I love you," Daddy said. His eyes looked damp but he blinked and it was gone.

"I love you, too," Demora returned, a wide yawn breaking through her words.

Daddy released her hand and helped her tuck it back beneath the blanket. "Go to sleep," he said, patting her chest. "Have sweet dreams for me."

Demora nodded, but she kept her eyes open as he climbed to his feet and stepped away. He placed a hand on Papa's shoulder when he reached him, turning to look at Demora one more time.

She kept her gaze locked with his.

Then Papa took Daddy's arm, murmured something too soft for her to hear.

And then they were gone.

Demora watched the doorway as minutes passed, but neither of them returned.

Rolling over, she curled around her teddy bear. "It's okay, Hikaru," she murmured, petting its fuzzy head. "He'll be back soon."

Hikaru had nothing to say on the matter.

Sighing, Demora held him tight and closed her eyes.

\---

End.


End file.
